


Gingerbread Houses

by Ck1030



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Hollstein, F/F, Gingerbread house making, Hollstein's baby, Pretty much all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ck1030/pseuds/Ck1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gingerbread House kit” she read. She raised an eyebrow at Laura who was nodding excitedly. </p><p>“Cutie…” started Carmilla.</p><p>“Oh come on! It’ll be fun! Besides I was thinking we could start a tradition to celebrate our first Christmas together”</p><p>OR</p><p>Carmilla and Laura start a tradition of making Gingerbread houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

> So I tend to write oneshots when I get writer block. Idk I thought this would be a cute idea so yeah. I hope you enjoy! :)

**December 2015**

Laura walked up to the door carrying a large bag of groceries. The small girl struggled to take her keys out of her pocket and put it into the lock. She pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. She closed the door with her foot before walking to the table. She set the bag down and sighed. She took off her large coat and noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her nose and ears were red from the cold and her light brown hair was covered in snow. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as another figure appeared in the mirror. Laura smiled.

“Hey”

“Hey” Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head. “You’re back” Laura nodded and Carmilla continued “and cold” Laura rolled her eyes.

“You’re always cold,” she pointed out.

“Yeah but I’m a vampire. I’m supposed to be cold” Laura chuckled and turned to face her girlfriend. She cupped Carmilla’s face and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and loving. “How were your classes?” Carmilla asked the younger girl.

“They were okay. I have a paper to write for my Journalism class for next week. Oh and I went shopping” Laura said pointing to the bag.

Carmilla walked over to it and started rummaging through it. A couple of soup cans, some eggs, a box of Chokoa Crunch, a jar of peanut butter and a box of ginger bread cookies. Carmilla looked at Laura skeptically. “Cupcake, I know you like cookies but was this really necessary? We have enough cookies to last a year”

“They aren’t for eating Carm. They’re for decorating” Carmilla took a closer look at the box.

“Gingerbread House kit” she read. She raised an eyebrow at Laura who was nodding excitedly.

“Cutie…” started Carmilla.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun! Besides I was thinking we could start a tradition to celebrate our first Christmas together” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“We were together last year too”

“I know but that doesn’t really count since we were fleeing Silas and almost died.” Carmilla chuckled at the memory.

“Please Carm. I promise you’ll have a good time”

“Fine”

“Yay!” Laura exclaimed kissing Carmilla’s cheek before making her way to the kitchen counter. She took the pieces of the house out of the box and took out all the necessary candies they would need to decorate the house.

“Okay what do I do?” Carmilla asked. Laura took out the instructions from the box and read.

“Okay use the icing and make a square in the base” Carmilla did what she was told and looked up at Laura.

“Now pick up a side of the house and put it in the icing then repeat with the rest of the sides” After Carmilla finished the walls of the house they switched so Laura could put on the roof. Laura picked up the icing and drew a line so she could put the first half on top of the house. She started to do the same on the other house but there was no icing left.

“Carm where is the other bag of icing? This one is out” Carmilla tossed Laura the new bottle from the shopping bag.

Laura squeezed the bottle but again nothing was coming out. Confused she tried again squeezing a little harder this time. Nothing. Laura pouted.

“It’s still not working. Can you use your vampire strength?” Laura handed the bottle to her girlfriend.

Carmilla took the bottle and pressed the bottle hard. The icing started to come out and Carmilla traced the top of the cookie. As she went on she added more pressure. Laura turned around to get the decorations from the table. All of a sudden she heard a loud pop. Laura spun to face Carmilla who was now covered in vanilla icing.

“Oh my god” Laura laughed. Carmilla glared at the smaller girl.

“Shut up. This isn’t funny”

“Yes it is” Laura walked over to her grumpy girlfriend.

“Don’t worry you look very cute” she kissed Carmilla’s cheek. She licked the icing off her lips. “Yummy”

“Oh yeah?” Carmilla walked over to Laura slowly before scooping a bit of icing off of her arm and wiping it on Laura’s face.

“You did not” Carmilla smirked before taking another step closer to Laura.

“Don’t you dare” Laura warned.

“What?”

“Carm, I’m serious” Laura squealed as Carmilla began to chase her around the kitchen.

“I’m just giving you payback”

“Okay this is not my fault”

“Oh yes it is” Carmilla increased her speed until she had caught up to Laura. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, picking her up. Laura shrieked.

“Oh my god Carm put me down!” Laura laughed. Carmilla carried Laura to the counter. Laura who was now sitting on the counter examined her clothes. She was now all covered in frosting.

“Thanks for ruining my clothes” Carmilla chuckled and tenderly kissed Laura. Laura deepened the kiss and Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheek. They pulled apart and they rested their foreheads together. Laura gigged. Carmilla had a large smile on her face. Carmilla pecked Laura’s lips again then stepped away. She put out her hand to help Laura down from the table.

“Oh no. Carm look” In all the events that had just taken place they neglected to realize that somewhere in the middle of all of it the gingerbread house had fallen down. Laura pouted. Carmilla shook her head and kissed Laura’s temple.

“Come on cutie, let’s get cleaned up”

**December 2022**

“Carm, wake up” Laura whispered and nudged the sleeping girl. They were currently lying down on their couch. Carmilla’s head was on Laura’s shoulder. Laura’s arm was draped around Carmilla. Laura turned off the TV.

“mmm no” Carmilla groaned.

“Look I know you were bored but the movie’s over. So now we can do other things” Laura said flirtatiously. Carmilla sat up.

“Oh thank god”

“I just can’t believe I’m with someone who falls asleep during Harry Potter” Laura sighed.

“And yet you still married me” Laura smiled at Carmilla.

“Yeah, yeah I did” she leaned in and kissed Carmilla on the lips. They pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes. “It’s snowing” Laura whispered.

Carmilla glanced out of the window. The snow was falling down fast. The night sky was sparkling as the fluff fell down into piles on the ground. Carmilla turned back to face her wife.

“It’s beautiful”

“You know what it’s the perfect weather for?” Laura asked scooting closer to Carmilla. Carmilla smirked.

“I wonder what?” She kissed Laura gently. The kiss quickly got heated. Carmilla traced Laura’s jaw with kisses and slowly moved down to her neck. Laura pulled apart to answer her question.

“Making our gingerbread house” Carmilla scrunched her nose and stared at Laura as she giggled and ran into the kitchen.

Carmilla slowly got up and made her way into the room that her wife had just ran into. Carmilla found Laura sitting at the counter with the kit in her hands. The pieces of gingerbread, the frosting, and candy were all laid out across the long table.

“I don’t know why we’re doing this again. We got it to work last year,” Carmilla said thinking back to the previous year. It was the first year they actually got the house to stay standing. Laura was so excited. She had talked about it for weeks.

“That’s not the point Carm. Besides it’s our first Christmas as wives” Laura looked at Carmilla with sad eyes. Carmilla sighed.

“Just stop sulking. I’m supposed to be the broody one, remember.” Carmilla reached for the frosting and Laura let out a small giggle.

“Hey this set even comes with little gingerbread people!” Laura exclaimed.

They decided that Carmilla would build the foundation of the house while Laura decorated the people. She decided to make her and Carmilla. She carefully dragged the black icing across the bottom of the Carmilla cookie to make her leather pants. She gave her a black and red striped shirt and finished up by making her wavy brown hair out of chocolate icing. Laura moved onto herself. This time she started with her head and moved her way down. Did the final touches and looked up at her wife who was smiling as she made the house.

“You know I think you actually like when we do this” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I like doing anything with you cutie”

“You are such a sap, Karnstein” Carmilla chuckled. Carmilla walked over to Laura and glanced over at the people she had made.

“Is that supposed to be me?” Carmilla asked gesturing to the cookie dressed in black.

“Yeah isn’t it cute?” beamed Laura. Carmilla smirked.

“So I’m assuming that’s you?” The older girl said pointing to the cookie that had a huge smile on its face. Laura nodded. The two girls smiled at each other with love. Carmilla loved seeing Laura like this, so happy, so full of life. Their lips collided. The kiss was messy and passionate. Laura moaned into Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla started to move her hands to Laura’s shirt. She slowly started to unbutton it. That’s when Laura pulled back.

“Carm we can’t right now. We have to finish the house.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck that. I’ve got better things to do” She bit her lip and stepped closer to her wife. Laura shook head.

“After we finish,” Laura insisted. Carmilla sighed but agreed. Laura carefully started to place the candy on the house. Carmilla sat on the stool in front of the counter and began to absentmindedly play with the candy.

Laura made a rainbow roof out of M & M’s. She made the rows of colors switching them out when it became the time for it. She started to hum Jingle Bells as she decorated the house.

“Carm can you help me?” Laura continued putting the sweets onto the cookie and waited for her wife’s response, but there was none. Laura stopped what she was doing to look at Carmilla who was currently stuffing her face with a gingerbread cookie.

“Carm! What are you doing?” She ran over to where the dark haired girl was sitting. Carmilla looked at her wife and shrugged. She went in for another bit but Laura grabbed the cookie out of her hands.

“Hey!” Laura looked at the cookie in her hands and frowned. Carmilla gave her a guilty smile, but Laura just glared at the girl.

“You were eating me” she whined.

“You weren’t complaining about that last night” Carmilla commented. Laura playfully slapped Carmilla’s arms.

“Carm, I’m being serious”

“Look, cupcake, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Carmilla placed her hand on top of Laura’s, which was lying on the kitchen counter.

“If it’s any consolation the gingerbread house looks better than it ever has”

“You really think so?” Laura said hopefully. Carmilla nodded.

“You aren’t just saying that?”

“I would never!” Carmilla exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist pulling her close. Laura smiled, putting her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Laura pressed her lips against Carmilla’s. After they pulled apart Laura rested her forehead on Carmilla’s.

“Hey” Carmilla said, “I love you”

“I love you too” Laura replied. She leaned in for another kiss.

**December 2028**

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” said a small voice as Laura entered her house. The voice was followed by the pitter-patter of footsteps. Laura set the grocery bag down and opened her arms for the little girl running towards her. Laura wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her in for a big hug. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Hi sweetie! How was your day?”

“It was great Mama! Mommy and I played dress up and then I colored a picture of a kitty cat and mommy put it on the fridge!” rambled the 3 year old.

“Wow that sounds so fun! Where is mommy?”

“I’m in here, cutie” called a voice from the living room. Laura made her way to Carmilla who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Hey” Laura pecked her wife on the lips.

“Hey. How was work?”

“Good.” Laura laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. “I’m tired though”

The smaller girl sighed and shut her eyes. Her eyes quickly opened when she heard a scream. Both girls bolted up from their seats.

“Skylar!” They ran into the room where their daughter was. “Skylar, honey, are you alright?” Laura and Carmilla both bend down to Skylar’s level.

“Yes mommy”

“Then why did you scream?” Carmilla asked.

“Cookies!” The little girl exclaimed lifting up the box that she had gotten out of Laura’s shopping bag. Skylar started fumbling with the box, trying to open it with her small hands.

“Mama help” Laura took the box from Skylar’s hands.

“These cookies aren’t for eating, they’re for decorating. See?” Laura pointed to the picture of the gingerbread house on the box.

“We decorate one every year”

“Do you remember doing this last year?” Carmilla asked. Skylar shook her head.

“Can we do it now?” She asked. Laura looked at Carmilla and shrugged.

“Sure” The little girl’s face lit up as she ran into the kitchen. Laura and Carmilla followed carrying the rest of the groceries.

They took the cookies out of the box and started to put it together. Laura put on some music and started to put the candy into bowls. Skylar helped Carmilla put together the house. She stuck the side of the house into the frosting.

“Look mommy” Skylar said. Carmilla pretended to gasp.

“Wow! Good job!” Skylar giggled. When it was time to decorate Laura filled a bag with icing.

“Do you want to do it, honey?” She asked the little girl, who nodded in return.

“Remember to put on the icing smooth and evenly” Laura instructed her daughter. Skylar took the bag and squeezed. She messily put the icing all over the house. Skylar put down the icing and inspected her creation. She frowned and stuck her hands on the cookie to spread the icing.

“All done!” She exclaimed. Both Laura and Carmilla laughed when they saw that their daughter was covered in icing.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Laura said picking up Skylar, bringing her to the sink. Carmilla watched as her family cleaned up and smiled at them. Carmilla started to put the candy on the icing.

“Candy!” Skylar said as she sat back on her chair.

“Do you want to help me put the candy on?”

“Yeah” They started with the stars made out of sugar.

“We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas” Skylar sang to the music that was playing. “Mommy, sing with me!” She looked at her daughter and couldn’t say no. Laura giggled as Carmilla began to sing along. She took out her phone to document this moment.

“You too, mama” All three of them began to sing and dance.

Carmilla held out her hand to her wife. Laura took it and screeched as Carmilla suddenly pulled her close. She looked up into her eyes as they began to waltz to the music. Carmilla twirled Laura. They both laughed. “We wish you a merry Christmas,” They sang as they moved over to Skylar. Carmilla picked her up and swung her around. The little girl broke out into a fit on laughter. She sat Skylar back down. “and a happy New Year”. Carmilla and Laura both kissed Skylar’s cheeks.

“The house is done” Skylar announced.

“You did a beautiful job” Laura remarked.

“Can we bake cookies for Santa tonight?”

“Not tonight” Laura said. Skylar pouted.

“Why not?”

“because Christmas isn’t for a few weeks and if we make them now they will go bad.” Carmilla explained.

“Yeah, we don’t want to get Santa sick,” said Laura.

“Okay, can we bake cookies for me?” Skylar asked. Carmilla chuckled.

“She’s definitely your daughter,” She said to Laura. Laura stuck out her tongue in return.

“How about we watch a movie instead?” Laura suggested. The three year old nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the couch.

“You pick one out. Mommy and I are going to clean up and then join you.” Laura began to clean up. She brought the left over candy to the cabinet but not before putting some in her mouth.

“I swear to god if she picks Frozen again” Carmilla muttered as she brought the rest of the candy over to Laura.

“Oh come on, Carm. You love Frozen” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“No I love Skylar and I love you. That’s the only reason I watch that movie”

“Sure” Laura said sarcastically.

“You know what?” Carmilla said stepping closer to Laura.

“What?”

“I’m really glad we started this tradition” Laura smiled and pecked Carmilla.

“I picked the movie!” Skylar yelled from the couch.

“What’d you pick?” “Frozen!” Carmilla sighed. Laura began to walk to the couch. Carmilla grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.

“Laura wait” Laura scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Look up” Laura looked to see there was mistletoe hanging above them. She smiled and ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. She took a step closer to her wife and leaned in for the kiss. Carmilla moved her hand to cup Laura’s cheek. The kiss the loving and sweet. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

“Merry Christmas, Cutie”

“Merry Christmas, Carm”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Also sorry for any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!


End file.
